Slides are dangerous
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Based off of a true story, Kuki learns how scary slides can be and Wally has to help her


**And this is how my day basically turned out for my brother**

**I don't own KND**

Wally and Kuki had plans to do TND stuff today but that was compromised when they were asked to babysit. Nigel said that they could probably survive one mission without them.

Somehow in the mix of things Wally and Kuki turned it into a play date at the park,

Joey, age 5 and Mushi, age 10, played on the swing at bit. Running around. Acting like true kids, which made Wally and Kuki kind of proud

As time passed Wally and Kuki (being the kids at heart they are) joined in on the fun, sliding down the all the slides from the tiny ones to the giant ones. They made a day of it. Sure it was raining but if you can't play in the rain your not really a kid.

Wally, Kuki, Joey, Mushi all raced up the medium slide, it wasn't very tall, about 5 feet and it was straight.

Wally went down first, sure to the other kids at the park where either in the KND and thought he was infiltrating their land or they knew Wallabee and thought he was nuts.

After going down he ran back up the ladder

"Kids are looking at us like we are nuts" Mushi laughed, Kuki sat on the edge on the edge of the slide in what was sort of a split, with her leg bent and facing down the slide and her other leg back towards Joey she laughed

"Yeah we look like idiots"

Joey laughed and gave Kuki a little announced shove down the slide. When she neared the bottom she did a cool movie flip over the edge and onto the ground

"Are you okay?" Mushi called down, Kuki sat up with a tear in her eye as dark red blood ran down her face.

"Kuki!" Wally screamed as Kuki ran home in a crying mess. Joey, Mushi and Wally went down the slide and ran after her.

When they finally caught up to her, she was in the bathroom crying.

Mushi didn't think it was all that bad until she saw the trail of blood on the floor

Wally pushed past the kids and into the bathroom, after slightly freaking out because of all the blood he walked out of the bathroom with Kuki, she had her head covered with a paper towel and an ice pack,

"I'm gonna drive Kuki to the hospital" Wally said putting on his hoody, more blood dripped down Kuki's green t shirt. "Hoagie is gonna watch you guys"

Wally pulled Kuki over to the couch, she cried softly into his hoody getting some blood on it. He didn't mind really. They waited patiently for Hoagie to arrive. Kuki revealed her cut which was pretty big and when from her forehead to the side of her nose

"I'm so scared" Kuki cried, sure she had dealt with blood before but this was a pain she had never felt before.

"It's alright Kooks" Wally said kissing her head forgetting that he was still just a friend. Kuki gave him as weird look but then continued crying, Mushi and Joey snickered in the background.

Hoagie opened the front door and asked

"What did you do man?" Hoagie asked

"What? Nothing it was Joey" He said but Joey started to cry again.

"Its okay Joey" Mushi told him then turned back to Hoagie "The corny jokes guy is gonna watch us?" Hoagie glared at her for a second and continued

"Where is Mrs. Sanban?"

"Work still" Kuki sniffed "My parents are meeting us there

Kuki got in the car and Wally started driving

"She is so gonna sue me" Joey sighed

**Ten minutes later**

Mushi was on the computer working on FF stuff (Sarah: Mushi write FF! Me: Sarah! This is my story get out of here!)

Hoagie well telling Joey some killer knock, knock jokes to cheer him up when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mushi answered the phone

"Hey Mushi its your mom"

"Oh hey mom, Kuki just left with Wally"

"Oh okay, we'll your father and I are here and gonna wait for her."

"Have fun!" Mushi shouted before hanging up

**Where is the rest? Well it actually hasn't happened yet, I'll add the last chapter when I get more news.**

**What really happened: You may have guessed that most of this is true but I don't live in a cartoon world so let me tell you the facts**

**I was over my neighbor's house on their swing set, I'm kind of tall for it so I told them that if it caves in I'm gonna sue, Davi (age 7, aka Joey in this story) told me I would be buying them a new playground.**

**My brother was sitting on the top of the slide, talking to George (age 12 aka Wally in my story) as a joke Davi pushed Ben (aka Kuki in my story, he is also my brother) down the slide.**

**I (aka Mushi in the story) watched as Ben did this cool movie flip and started bleeding, Davi yelled**

"**He's gonna sue me" and ran home**

**I collected Ben's stuff and found him in the bathroom, on the floor was blood.**

**My grandmother (aka Hoagie in my story) came over so my mom could take her car**

**And my neighbors called they're mom freaking out cause Ben was so bloody**

**The rest of the story is truth (pretty much) and the rest is yet to happen.**

**review**


End file.
